Eldora (Episode)
Summary At school, Flint fails to comprehend what automated doors are leading to Sarah scolding him for wondering off without her and Tony. As the bell is about to ring for class, Miss Iknow (really Petra in disguise) appears and scolds them for not heading to class already. Flint is explained what a "Teacher" is and Flint is memorized by the prospect of her teaching him about tasty food, freaking her out. Miss Iknow heads to Dino and Mite, demanding why Flint is in. They tell her he transferred into her class. Petra rejects having to teach him, they think of expelling him at first and decides to make him and the Goodmen twins pay for their previous interface. Flint is introduced to his new classmates and the lesson on South American culture. However, Petras proceeds to begin telling her version of the plight of the Aztecs, which completely surprises the students' expectations of a history lesson. She explains that money brings power and that power corrupts human hearts, that nothing compares to Gold and only gold can bring happiness. Only Flint enjoys her lecture. As she remembers where she is, a dark rose from the Masked Man lands on her text book. She ends the class and runs off. Flint asks what "money" is and Tony shows him a coin. Flint believing Miss Iknow's lecture proclaims they can go and eat and get happy. This leads to a lecture on that money can't buy everything from Sarah and Tony. Elsewhere, Petra puts the message from the Masked Man under a Bunsen Burner. In the flames, the image of him appears and he instructs Petra on the location of another Time Shifter, Eldora in the 16th Century, South America. He leaves her, reminder her he is watching her. Petra heads back into the past. Jillian Grey contacts Dr. Goodman and tells him of Flint's next mission to rescue Eldora, who can turn anything into Gold or blind them with a shining beam. Soon, Flint is also on his way to the past. Upon arrival, the entire jungle has been turned into gold and are confronted by the invading explorers from Spain. Flint defends Sarah when one of the Spanish grabs her. However, while Flint attacks, Sarah, Tony, Pterry and Getalong are all captured. Back in the hands of the Spanish, their leader demands they tell him the location of the Golden Condor, failing to understand the Flint and his friends are not part of the native population. After they leave, the cabin boy from the Spanish Rene ship confronts them. He explains that the Spanish were deceived by Petra. Meanwhile, Petra is relaxing in her good fortunes owed to Eldora's powers. She asks the Leader of the Spanish if he prefers this to trying and talk to the natives, but remains fixed on finding the Condor, as it is said to be a greater treasure. She plans to get rid of him and his men after they have what they are after. Back at the prison Flint gets hungry and Rocky appears, commenting on how the others got imprisoned once more. Flint busts them out using Rocky. They find they can't escape because there are guards on duty, but Rene shows them a way out. They ask Rene if its okay to question his orders, but he explains that his captain was in the wrong. They are then confronted by the Aztec natives. They explain they are nothing to do with the Spanish explorers. Sarah convinces Terry to turn himself into a golden colour, this convinces the natives that he is their Golden Condor. However, as the natives worship Pterry (who is enjoying the new attention), one of the Spanish witnesses the event. Flint and his friends are lead to a save where the Aztecs are forced to take up residence since the Spanish stole their village. As Flint wonders off in search of food, Pterry is asked to help the Aztecs get their village back. Sarah states its okay to help the villagers this time. They then have to stop Flint from eating the villagers' food, which leads the chef to question if Pterry really is their guardian. As morning breaks, they catch a distant glimpse of the shiny jungle and ask fi the Captain is yet satisfied with all the Gold, remembering Miss Iknow's comments on human greed getting the better of the human heart. Rene comments that he wishes everyone was like Flint, who has completely failed to acknowledge any of the conversation. At that moment, golden arrows begin to comes at them and the Spanish arrive. The villagers hide in the cave, and the Spanish demand they hand over the Golden Condor. The Spanish archers fire again, but Flint stops them before they can endure anyone. As the captain orders more attacking, Rene, who turns out to be the Captain's son, runs out. He pleads with his father to stop fighting, but the Captain states that he can't even forgive Rene if he interfers. Rene tries to reason with them, stating that they didn't come here to pilfer. Petra appears and tells the men to get on with it. She then orders Eldora to transform. Eldora sends a shiny beams out, blinding everyone in the cave. Under petras orders the captain and his men attack. During the fight, Flint wacks the ceiling, causing the two sides to stop fighting. The collapsing cave reveals the real Golden Condor. Finally having found his treasure he had been looking for, the Spanish captain runs to get it as more debris from the ceiling falls. His son Rene stops him, but is injured in the process. More debris attempts to fall, this time on Eldora, but Flint protects her. Using Getalong's beam, they manage to calm Eldora back into her original form. Eldora is fossilized, and her powers on the land are broken, everything turns back to normal. The Golden Condor is seen hidden once more, and Petra climbs out from being buried by falling debris with Dino and Mite. The Spanish Captain is seen making peace with the Aztecs. Pterry activates his memory ereasing beams and Flint and his friends return to their own timeszone. At school, Tony complains about the number of surprise tests they've been getting lately. Miss Iklnow catches Flint sleeping in class, but her attempts to wake him up lead to him biting her. List of Characters *Petra Fina Dagmar *Dino *Mite *Getalong *Flint Hammerhead *Rocky Hammerhead *Dr. Bernard Goodman *Sarah Goodman *Tony Goodman *Pterry *Jillian Grey *Old Timer *Eldora English Dub Changes *''See also English Dub for common changes to the series'' *The English dub states Eldora stops time, but actually she temporary blinds people. Notes *Dino and Mite mention that the Masked Man and Petra have yet to meet, and question on how he can flatter her with compliments when he doesn't even know what she looks like. *Pterry turning himself gold may be a reference to the fact in early promotional art, he was yellow-orange instead of red-orange. Category:Episodes